At the present time, scalp abnormality due to activation of androgen in an organ such as hair root or sebaceous gland, lowering of blood stream toward hair follicle, excess secretion of sebum, generation of peroxide and the like has been considered as a cause of baldness or hair loss. Accordingly, a compound or composition that can remove or reduce the above-mentioned problems has been generally included into a hair growth promoting composition to promote hair growth and regrowth and to prevent hair loss, for a long time (in the present invention, "hair growth promoting composition" includes hair regrowth promoting composition, and the like).
At present, compounds or crude drug extracts having various functions have been compounded to the hair growth promoting composition. These functions include blood flow promoting action, topical stimulation, hair follicle activating action, antiandrogen action, antiseborrheic action and the like have been known. Examples of drugs having blood flow promoting action include swertia herb extract, vitamin E and its derivative, and benzyl nicotinate. Examples of drugs which promote blood circulation by topical stimulation include capsicum tincture, cantharides tincture, camphor and vanillic acid nonylamide. Examples of drugs having hair follicle activating action include hinokitiol, placental extract, photosensitizing dye, pantothenic acid and derivative thereof. Examples of drugs having antiandrogen action include estradiol and estrone. Examples of drugs having antiseborrheic action include sulfur, thioxolone and vitamin B.sub.6.
In addition to these drugs, salicylic acid, resorcine and the like that have corneocyte desquamating action and antibacterial action can be compounded to hair growth promoting composition for the purpose of preventing dandruff. Further, glycyrrhizic acid, menthol and the like can be compounded in order to prevent inflammation of scalp. Furthermore, amino acids, vitamins, extracts of crude drugs and the like can be compounded so as to aliment to hair follicle and activate enzyme activity.
Meanwhile, for example, D(L)-pantolactone (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 8-26942), 2(1H)-pyridone derivative (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 8-20521), N.sup.G -nitro-L-arginine (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-316023), 3-methyleneisoindolin-1-one derivative (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-316022), indole derivative (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-304736) are disclosed in recent patents as drugs having hair regrowth effect, hair growth effect, and hair loss protecting effect.
However, although the drugs described above are compounded to the conventional hair growth promoting compositions, they do not always exhibit sufficient hair regrowth and growth promoting effect.